


Attempt the Impossible! Come and Get it!

by iampepijyg, YienNyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cultivation World, M/M, the wangxian x markjin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampepijyg/pseuds/iampepijyg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YienNyoung/pseuds/YienNyoung
Summary: Colours of different sects are fluttering over the flight of high stairs that welcomes the Empire Clan official home. A vastly different picture on the usual soft turquoise and white palace.As the summer season of the year arrives, the usual calm and quiet atmosphere of Cloud Recesses is bustling with chosen students from cultivation clans who was given an invitation to study in the Empire School and passed the examination.Will this year be any different from any other summer?Follow the stoic Second Prince Mark Tuan and the genius wayward Park Jinyoung on their journey discovering answers in the mystery shrouding that summer, and also finding their way to each other as soulmates.orThe Wangxian x Markjin AU
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Spring Blooms: MarkJin Fic Fest 2020





	Attempt the Impossible! Come and Get it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is our answer to the prompt: The Untamed/CQL AU, where Mark is Lan Wangi and Jinyoung is Wei Wuxian, but with a happy ending. With the prompter's likes as Comedy/crack and mystery.  
> Also, our deep apologies to the prompter for we did not achieved your preferred Rating. Both of us, can't really write smut and we cannot top the canon Wangxian 'everyday'.
> 
> This AU is derived from the The Untamed, the drama adaptation of the novel Mo Dao Zu Shi. We took creative liberty to mix the traditional Chinese culture used in the novel and drama adaptation (hence, the usage of the original places and terms) with some Korean honorifics.
> 
> Hope this satisfies our co-Wangxian and Markjin shippers. 
> 
> And with our utmost gratitude, Thank you from the bottom of our hearts! 
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Keep safe out there and make good choices!

A serene landscape of turquoise, emeralds, and white--- Cloud Recesses.

Cloud Recesses is truly a beauty to behold. It is nestled in the remote area of Gusu--- surrounded by ageless frosted mountains with peaks of hidden fogs--- always enveloped in heavy mist creating an illusion that the whole place is floating amongst the rolling clouds. It is a place of endless fields of pale winter flowers and grass like jade. Flocks of majestic, rare gigantic snowy white cranes perched on scenic cliffs sides, and lush pine trees so tall they seemed to reach the azure sky. One can also admire the sparkling ponds of water lilies and beautifully carved waterfalls that seem like a gift from Heaven themselves. It truly is somewhere unknown deep in the clouds.

Known for its tranquility and peaceful quietness that makes it perfect for meditation and cultivating oneself.

Famous for its more than three-thousand rules etched on its walls, in which every single one of its disciples memorized by heart and is strictly implemented and accompanied with a punishment according to one’s gaffe. 

Also known as the Empire Palace of the Cultivation World, the Official Residence of the Empire Family.

The cultivation world is comprised of several small clans all throughout the country and Four Major Clans that act as the Regent to the Empire; QingheWang Clan of the North, LanlingChoi Clan of the NorthEast, YunmengKim Clan of the South, and the QishanLee Clan of the West.

It is the 116th year of the reign of GusuTuan Family of the East as the Empire Clan. Because of their propriety and perpetual obeying of their family’s more than three-thousand rules which includes, _’lying is prohibited’, ‘do not be greedy’, and ‘do not take advantage of your position to oppress others’_ , amongst others--- the GusuTuan family was duly appointed by the Four Major sects to unify the Cultivation World after the gruesome 85 years of YingXue Regime that lead to a grueling seven years of war.

////

As the summer season of the year arrives, the usual calm and quiet atmosphere of Cloud Recesses is bustling with chosen students from cultivation clans who was given an invitation to study in the Empire School and passed the examination.

Colours of different sects are fluttering over the flight of high stairs that welcomes the Empire Clan official home. A vastly different picture on the usual soft turquoise and white palace.

“Brother,” a mellow voice uttered that made the Imperial Second Prince pull away from his own thoughts, “Uncle wants you to partake on the study this season,” the voice continued.

Yi-En Tuan, courtesy name Mark Tuan, the Second born of the Imperial Family, The Imperial Second Prince, the other half of the Twin Jade of Gusu, and the younger brother to the Crown Prince.

Only the direct descendants of the Empire family are given Courtesy names as a sign of respect and to their status. Calling one’s birthname is deemed as disrespectful and impertinent. Only parents, kin, and spouse are allowed to call them by their birthname.

Maidens and men, younglings and seniors alike acknowledge his beauty--- fair skin as if carved in a delicate jade, waist-long charcoal hair, and golden eyes with long eyelashes. And how the outlines of his waist and back were smooth, graceful, and poised, yet strong. Dresses in the impeccably white robes, elaborate silver with turquoise gems hairpiece atop of his head, and lastly a forehead ribbon with a cloud emblem at the center that is only used by the main family. 

His older brother only receives a slight nod in return, barely noticeable if one is not paying attention.

“This Humble Second Prince will follow Grandmaster’s request,” arms stretched and billowed to bow with utmost propriety. But his older brother always reads him well despite his neutral stoic face that comes as aloof and cold to an outsider.

A gentle upturned of lips was given to him in return by the Crown Prince, “You know, this might seem to be a good idea.”

The Imperial Second Prince glanced at his brother, and saw a small smirk forming on the gentle face, “No need to fuss over,” Mark retorted, voice as neutral as ever.

“As your Older brother, it has given me a free reign to worry over you,” the Imperial Crown Prince said as he leads the way towards the gate entrance of the Palace to welcome the new students.

“Are not there any more important things you have to oversee, Your Majesty?”

“ _Aiyo_ , is not talking to my younger brother also an important matter? You know, Mark, since you learned propriety and courtesy you never even uttered my name.”

“Rule 77. The Imperial Crown Prince must be called in such respect,” Mark said impassively as if he was enumerating the rules governing them all their life.

As the marble arch of the Palace slowly reaching their eyes, his older brother answered, “Still, this older brother of yours wants you to know that being the Imperial Crown Prince does not removed me from being your sibling by blood,” he paused and look squarely at his younger brother, “ I would still want you to call me with familiarity, I know Uncle also want you to that as well with him, Mark.”

Despite the two brothers’ similar features, Mark’s older brother holds an aura of certain calmness--- the way his face always bore a smile, and certain charm on his dark feline-like eyes.

After a war between propriety and familiarity raging in his thoughts, the Second Imperial Prince voiced, “Well then, Jaebeom Hyung.”

Imperial Crown Prince Jaebeom, given the courtesy name Im Jaebeom as the soul mark of the new Regime for the Imperial Palace, “Im” as to mean _Trusted and to bear Duty_. First born of the GusuTuan Empire, Older brother to the Second Prince Mark, and the other half of the Twin Jade of Gusu.

As the official year of Gangcheng, it is the 8th year of the reign of Im Jaebeom as the Emperor of the Cultivation World as their father entered seclusion 20 years ago. Their Uncle, Grandmaster JYP took the responsibility as the Sect Leader until his coming of age.

The sigh of relief evident on his older brother’s eyes eased out all the apprehension clouding Mark’s brain, and he thought maybe, being familiar with his own brother is not inappropriate at all.

“Is it not better, _dongsaeng_?”

And maybe, despite the title weighing his older brother’s shoulders, he is family after all. 

“It is, _Hyung_.”

And maybe, despite the unfamiliar roll of it on his tongue, Mark cannot deny how it gives a familiar taste of belonging and sweet childhood memories.

////

Dressed in impeccable formal robes, both the Twin Jade of GusuTuan welcomes the new students who will stay at the Cloud Recesses for the whole entire summer to study in the Empire School.

The Imperial Crown Prince Jaebeom unlike his brother, is wearing an elaborative teal robe which are threaded with silver and gold threads with an intricate embroidery of phoenix and dragon all over the back and sleeves. A complicated hairstyle to complement the cumbersome crown made of Jade and amethysts, a similar forehead ribbon as his brother, and tucked on his belt a stately _xiao_ carved in Jade--- _Liebling_ , and equally regal azure coloured sword almost similar to his brother--- Shuoye.

Second Prince Mark Tuan in GusuTuan’s white robes in which incantations are threaded in the silver and blue seams as clouds were embroidered all over the bodice. A silver Crown with turquoise gems indicating his status in the Cultivation World, the Empire family’s forehead ribbon, and lastly his right hand grasping tightly one of the well-known swords in the cultivation world--- a gleaming majestic bluish-white sword that emits a blue glow once unsheathed--- _Bichen_.

Both brothers along with the Senior Clan members of the Empire lead the new students to the main classroom which is called _Lanshi_ also known as the Orchid Room to start the introduction, and laid out all the rules in which all the new guest disciples partaking the study must memorize, comply, and obey.

Grandmaster JYP was waiting and sitting on the dais as he watched the new students trickled slowly inside the classroom. Eyes carefully watching and surveying the new faces that will soon be governing the Cultivation world. He is known for producing outstanding students who studies under his care; just by looking at his two nephews standing beside him whom he raised at their still tender young age, there will be no one to cast a doubt on his immaculate guidance.

As the introduction comes to an end, a senior disciple leads the students to the dormitories. Others stretching their taut body from sitting straight for hours end, others freely yawning as they recounted the arduous hours of listening to the three-thousand and so rules they must now abide by.

In a place of pale blue colours and white, the courtyard is now filled with flutters of sea of colours ranging from Lilacs to rich violets and soft pinks, to deep olives and stunning greys, to striking golds and cremes, and to intense crimsons and obsidian.

“Shameless,” Mark uttered under his breathe but was caught by his older brother. Jaebeom who was curious on what initiate the comment from his quiet brother followed his line of vision.

And found out the reason what caught his younger brother’s attention. A young lad wearing an Onyx robe with steel blue hems, his waist long hair kept together by a simple leather and a long red ribbon. None of which colours were worn by any of the present clans.

But that is not what made him stand out amongst the rest; it is the carefree way the young lad carries himself--- an aura of confidence but also a childlike wonder. The way he flings his arm on the Heir of YunmengKim Clan who in return scowled and jab his side, their exchange of quick banter, and how his laughter reverberates on the always quiet halls of Lanshi.

The Imperial Crown Prince sent a knowing smile to his brother “Maybe, you can create some friends this time, Mark. I think, the YunmengKim Clan disciples are nice to begin with.”

And to tease his brother furthermore, Jaebeom walked towards the said young lad and his two other companions, and Mark despite being teased earlier still followed his older brother two steps later for the reasons of Palace propriety.

“Young Masters and Lady Kim.”

Startled by the sudden recognition by the Imperial Crown Prince, the three new guest disciples stopped their repartee, straightened their robes, and bowed to the Twin Jade of Gusu--- flutters of lilacs, rich violet, and onyx flutters.

“Imperial Crown Prince Jaebeom, Second Prince Mark,” they simultaneously revered.

“This name, Kim Dasom of YunmengKim Clan; First born to Sect Leader Kim and Lady Yu. My sincerest apologies if my brothers exceed the permitted level of noise allowed in the palace, Your Majesty,” she uttered bowing.

“No need for apologies, Lady Kim. Your brothers are not being reprimanded. After all, happiness is not forbidden in Cloud Recesses.”

“Our utmost gratitude, Your Majesty. This name, Kim Yugyeom of YunmengKim Clan; Second born to Sect Leader Kim and Lady Yu, and the Heir to the YunmengKim Clan,” said the tall lad in rich violet robe as he subtly (not really) jab the young man beside him. Though the action does not escape the keen eyes of the Twin Jade.

As if he was thrown out from his internal monologue the said man clumsily bowed, “Owhhh, This name, Park Jinyoung of YunmengKim Clan; Head disciple to the Yunmeng Region, and adopted son to Sect Leader Kim and Lady Yu, Your Majesty.”

“I do hope you find your stay in Cloud Recesses an enjoyable one,” Jaebeom stated but continued, “Right, Mark?”

“Mn,” despite feeling betrayed by his brother’s sudden throw of question, Mark reminded himself Rule number four _‘do not disrespect the elder’_.

Jaebeom dismissed the three YunmengKim Clan disciples and told them the direction to the Dining Hall for the strictly scheduled dinner at Six O’clock in the evening. He noticed how his younger brother’s light coloured eyes lingers on the spot of a certain Park Jinyoung, in this he smiled and subtly shook his head.

_“As they say, Tuan’s only love one person in their whole lifetime.”_

////

The Imperial Palace is not only a place of mystic and wonder, but it is the also home of cultivators known for their greatness in music and of vast knowledge of the cultivation world.

Every year, Cloud Recesses opens its gates for young cultivators to study and learn under the care of Grandmaster JYP. Only in these months, the usual serenity of the place ruffles as talented, young cultivators from different cultivator clans pours in for their study. Most of them are well mannered and try their best to keep to the three thousand GusuTuan rules of the Empire Family.

But there are those who also try their best to break the rules…

“Second Prince… my hand hurts…” 

Park Jinyoung, the First Disciple of YunmengKim Clan with his good looks and outgoing personality with a propensity to flirt with anyone, is Grandmaster JYP’s least favorite student and a regular of Library Pavilion for his multiple punishments--- and this time is to copy the Rules on Righteousness, ten times.

“Second Jade…” the boy whines again with a pout on his lips, but Gusu’s Second Prince is unperturbed as he continues copying scriptures. Park Jinyoung makes a face as the Second Jade maintains his silence and stoic face.

Tasked to be his overseer, Mark Tuan is Grandmaster JYP’s favorite student and nephew. He is also GusuTuan’s role model in upholding their clan rules. The epitome of perfection, with his beautiful, cold face with equally icy aura surrounding him.

Though Park Jinyoung thinks that he looks like a man in mourning with his grave face and all white robes.

“Mark Tuan!”

“Mark hyung?”

“Yi-en!”

The brush that the Second Jade is using hovers in the air as he turns an icy glare to him. Park Jinyoung’s eyes brighten, and his grin widens as he finally gets his attention.

“Shameless!”

Park Jinyoung cackled unapologetically and grinnned at the Second Prince with glee. His silver-grey eyes twinkling with mischief, as he looks straight to the furious, molten gold eyes of the other.

“Ah… Second Prince. You amused me so! Now I know what I should do to make you react to me! I shall now call you Yi-en from now on!” He hides his laughter behind his sleeves, as the Second Prince’s glare sharpens more and sees him clenching his sword to his side, as if having trouble controlling his anger. He felt proud for being the only one who can get this reaction from the stone-faced Prince.

“Ah! And of course, you can call me, Jinyoung-ah, my Second Prince! Since we’re already very close.” He winks at the seething Prince as he gathers his own sword and stands. He decides that his punishment for the day has ended.

“I’ll be your friend! You won’t be lonely anymore!”

The Second Prince closes his eyes in concentration as a flutter of black robes and red ribbon left the Library Pavilion, with uncontained glee. 

////

Mark Tuan Second Prince of GusuTuan, One of the Twin Jades of Gusu, known for his jade-like features and cold personality, is not fond of talking and explaining himself. He is not particularly good with interacting with people and is content with only his brother and Uncle. He likes silence. He wants to be left alone. He values his peaceful life with their three thousand rules. He has no need to want for anything else for he believes that he already has everything.

Then why is his heart aching with some emotion that he cannot decipher?

He looks at the blue ribbon with the cloud emblem on the center, his Tuan forehead ribbon, tied on his right wrist from one end and on Park Jinyoung’s left wrist on the other end, and he felt a momentary panic.

_Why did I tie myself to him? Why did I handfasted the ribbon? Does he know the implication of it?_

The Tuan forehead ribbon, worn only by direct descendants of GusuTuan Clan is a sacred thing. It represents restraint and control – a reminder that he is of GusuTuan and shall adhere to their countless rules and the most important thing… it can only be touch by family or spouse.

So why did he not even think twice when he pulled his ribbon away from his forehead and bound it on his and the other boy’s wrists?

_The zither would have continued attacking him with Chord Assassination Technique if I did not do that._

_I had no choice._

He breathes deeply and calms himself.

_If Uncle would see us, he would surely faint. Worst, Qi Deviates._

“Oh! Look, Yi-en! It stopped attacking!” Park Jinyoung excitedly whispers at him as he looks at their bounded wrist, at the zither before them, and then, at Mark, amazed. “Looks like it recognizes me as a member of the Tuan Clan because of your forehead ribbon!”

“Silence,” Mark hisses at the rambunctious boy as he roams his eyes at their surroundings.

Just an hour ago, both of them were kneeling before his Uncle and beaten by the discipline board. Yes. He, Mark Tuan, Second Prince of GusuTuan, One of the Twin Jades of Gusu, a model of a perfect Tuan disciple, kneeled and accepted his punishment for violating one of their sacred rules – _Drinking alcohol is forbidden in Cloud Recesses._

Of course, he was only involved because a certain Park Jinyoung had tricked him. He was the one who have caught him, with his adoptive brother, Kim Yugyeom, the heir of YunmengKim Clan and BamBam, the heir of QingheWang Clan, in their quarters, drinking. He did not know what happened, but he just woke up still in Park Jinyoung’s room and he knew that he had broken a rule. Thus, he willingly kneeled and accepted his punishment along with the three.

He did not pay attention to Park Jinyoung’s shocked face upon seeing him being punish with them. He did not let him explain that he was only tricked. Mark was a righteous man and he refused to be anything less.

“Are we still at the Cold pond?” Park Jinyoung whispers as he, too, looks around them as Prince Mark tugs him forward towards the big slab of flattened stone where the zither lies.

“Mn. Inside the cave.” They wade in the freezing water and stand before the zither.

“Oh… why are we sucked in here? And why is a zither here?” Yes, they were sucked inside while they were bathing in the Cold pond to heal their wounds form the punishment earlier. The Cold Pond is a spiritual place where the water has great healing effects.

“Do not know.” He answers as he moves around and sits before the zither.

“What are you doing?”

“Inquiry.”

Second Prince Mark, is not only known for his beautiful face, he is also known for his high cultivation and for being the strongest cultivator in their generation. And as a member of the GusuTuan Clan, he is also exemplary in music cultivation, especially in playing the zither; and is considered as the best in his generation.

He closes his eyes and begins to play the inquiry, one of Tuan Clan’s specialty, a means to contact the dead using music. His fingers glides through the strings as the notes reverberates inside the cave. His concentration is on the task of asking the spirits around, but none of them answers his call. He opens his eyes and looks at the zither. He barely notices Park Jinyoung beside him as he realizes something.

“It’s her.”

“Who?”

“Me, of course.”

Both startles and whips around as a woman stepped forward from behind them. Mark Tuan immediately stands up, moves around, and properly faces her. Park Jinyoung follows dumbly at his side.

The woman moves to sit before the zither where Prince Mark has been sitting earlier and then smiles at them.

Prince Mark steps forward again and bowed before her, “Mark Tuan of GusuTuan greets Elder Clan Leader Tuan Yi.”

Prince Mark looks at her with awe. Tuan Yi, is the first and only female Clan Leader that GusuTuan had. It was believed that she has died years ago, but clearly, it was untrue since the woman is now in front of him, alive and well. 

Park Jinyoung gapes at them, then he hastily bows at the woman, too. “Park Jinyoung of YunmengKim also greets you Elder.”

Both kowtowed together, while Mark’s forehead ribbon still handfasted with Jinyoung’s wrist in front of the GusuTuan’s Grand Elder.

_Uncle will surely Qi Deviates._

Tuan Yi smiles at them serenely, acknowledging them.

“Forgive me for asking, Elder, but it was believed that you already died years ago.”

“Ah, that,” Tuan Yi sighed and smiled sadly. “I’ve been unable to leave this place ever since I sealed the yin iron here.”

“Yin Iron?”

Tuan Yi smiled at Park Jinyoung who asked, “Yes. Yin Iron.”

“Yin Iron? What is that, Elder?” Park Jinyoung already asked before Prince Mark could even open his mouth.

“It is a spiritual weapon forged by our ancestors to aid them in their battles, but in exchange, it absorbs yin energy, thus it becomes corrupted and full of resentful energy. It corrupts whoever wields it. A lot have tried to cleanse it, but it can never be tamed anymore, thus it was deemed harmful and a menace to mankind.

It was then entrusted to Tuan Clan, as the ruler of the empire, to be sealed and to be never used again. It was split into three shards, given to Tuan Clan, Kim Clan and Wang Clan to guard and protect. The location was kept secret by the guardian Clans and passes only to the Clan leader to ensure that it was never found again by those who wishes to acquire it for their own means.

And when I was the Clan leader, a lot has opposed me. Moreover, a lot of them has tried to steal the yin iron shard. It was first sealed beneath the Palace, but for fear that, it will soon be discovered, I transferred it here in the Cold pond, where it cannot only be sealed but that its powers will also be suppressed. But by doing so, I used a lot of my spiritual energy and it has bound me here in this place.”

Tuan Yi, then, looks at them. Her face has turned grim and remorseful, “It has been almost a hundred years since I used my own life to seal the yin iron, and I was weakened as the time goes. I have only enough spiritual energy now to tell you both of what has happened and what will happen if the next generation will not do something about it.”

Second Prince Mark becomes alert as his Elder looks at him straight in the eye. “Tell the Clan Leader that the seal has been broken. The yin iron has been taken and Tuan Yi has fought hard to guard it, but the yin iron has also fought the seal and she was defeated.”

Both he and Park Jinyoung gasp at what the Elder has revealed. Only then, do they notice that her body is wavering, as if she is vanishing.

“Elder…”

“It is alright. My time has come. And I am grateful that you have come to me, so that I may warn the Clan of the danger that will arrive. Whoever has taken the yin iron will use it for his own gain, and I fear that the whole Cultivation world will be at risk. So, please, relay my message and do everything you can just to stop the one who stole the yin iron and seal it again. Permanently, if you can.”

“I promise, Elder,” Prince Mark bows to her again and she nods at him.

“I promise, too, Elder! I will help, Yi-en!” Park Jinyoung chirps and nods with determination.

Tuan Yi smiles at him and looks at Prince Mark, then to the forehead ribbon that still binds them. “As you should. It is only proper that you should assist your future husband, or shall I say husband,” as she glanced at the forehead ribbon tied on the two disciples wrists, “as any lover is supposed to do.”

Park Jinyoung sputters at that and his eyes widen with shock. He turns to Prince Mark, but he only averts his eyes as he feels his ears redden with warmth.

Tuan Yi giggles at their reactions but immediately composes herself and smiles gratefully at them before she vanished into thin air, leaving Prince Mark embarrassed to the core and Park Jinyoung, reeling.

////

“Yi-en!!!!!” shouted Jinyoung as he saw the Second Prince walking towards the dining hall. The said man ignored the blatant call of his birth name and continued walking down the path.

“Shameless.”

“Yah, Jinyoung-hyung. Did you just call the Second Prince in his real name?” a young man in grey and deep olives asked in much disbelief but also in amazement. “I never heard anyone called him that.”

“We are close,” the YunmengKim Head Disciple replied.

“What close? He just blatantly ignored you, brat!!!” his younger brother, Yugyeom supplied.

“He just has bad hearing,” he laughed and ran towards the same hallways Mark went.

“PARK JINYOUNG!!! RUNNING IS PROHIBITED IN CLOUD RECESSES!!!!!” Yugyeom and Bambam just shouted as the said man snubbed them.

“Shouting is also prohibited in the Cloud Recesses, Young Masters,” both stunned by a new voice that came behind them. They scrambled to bow and utter their apologies when Bambam saw the end hems of the robe of the disciple who frightened them.

“Yah! Choi Youngjae, you snitch!!!” with an ever fluttering over dramatics--- arms protectively clutching his chest--- he jabbed the boy with the fan he is holding in the arms.

Choi Youngjae dodged every flick of the fan while laughing wholeheartedly. And that caused a domino effect.

“Yugyeom, this is Choi Youngjae,” Bambam said as he introduced the newcomer to a new friend, he made in the boring lectures of the Empire School. “He is our Clan’s strategic adviser, a genius also a snitch as you may now know, and a sweet brother of mine. But do not be deceived by that innocent sunny smile, he can murder someone in broad daylight, and no one will know!”

“Greetings, Clan Heir Yugyeom. This name Choi Youngjae of QingheWang Sect.” Youngjae respectfully bow. “You may call me just Youngjae. Our Bambam over-exaggerate here, I am just a mere political and war advisor and a personal assistant to both Clan Leader Wang and Second Master Bambam.”

But Yugyeom knows Bambam is not lying despite his love for theatrics, because the smile that the newcomer possesses is also a silent warning of what he really can do.

“Hyung, why are you here? I know for a fact my brother will not send you here to watch over me,” Bambam asked, “but in hindsight, maybe he did,” and stopped walking--- eyes as big as saucers, mouth agape, and body rigid. “He did not? Did he?”

Another laughter, “No, Bam.”

“Oh my Heavens, that almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I have an important matter to discuss with the Imperial Crown Prince Jaebeom,” Youngjae stated. “I bet you will know it sooner than later.”

And that sooner than later happened much sooner than anyone expected. As one disciple from a smaller clan arrives barreling on the gates of the Imperial Palace.

Multiple drownings are happening in the main and biggest lake of Gusu--- Biling.

////

Gusu is situated in the Eastern part of the country, known for its lush green mountains and cold weather. Despite the quietness of Cloud Recesses, Gusu’s capital Caiyi is a bustling town and is most famous for its Emperor’s Smile--- an alcoholic beverage made by fermenting milled rice. Caiyi is a waterfront town which is approximately 20 _Ii_ from Cloud Recesses and is connected by a waterway to Biling Lake. The area is linked through small net of rivers throughout the town henceforth the main transportation to go around is by boat.

It is a peaceful community with rivers filled with boats of baskets of produce, and people. While on the banks; Caiyi is lively with merchants who sold flowers, fruits, bamboo crafts, pastries, and silk to locals and visitors alike.

That is why when a message from a distraught disciple lent a disturbing news to the Imperial Crown Prince, it brought fear and dread to the serene atmosphere of Cloud Recesses.

“Why is it unusual?” asked Jinyoung who was shuffling on his seat since he was called in the _Yashi_ or the Elegant room--- a room where His Majesty let disciples and guests alike wait to discuss sect business--- alongside with his younger brother Yugyeom and QingheWang Second Master Bambam.

“Accidental drowning should not be an option,” Mark vaguely answered which made Jinyoung scrunched his nose in fond exasperation.

“What Second Prince Mark means, Young Master Jinyoung is that Caiyi is surrounded with water. Everyone knows how to swim,” a man in the same coloured-robes as Bambam supplemented. “As you in Yunmeng, are all very acquainted in water and are all formidable swimmers.”

Everyone in the room nodded in affirmation to what QingheWang’s sect Leader stated. Jackson Wang is a fearsome sect leader and a great warrior. Despite his daunting appearance and athletic built he is known in the cultivation world for his justice-wield decisions. A true opposite of his younger brother Bambam who is famous for his love in finer things, arts, poetry, and literature. Hence, he does not use their clan surname---“I am not interested in cultivating sabers and Wang’s are known for it.” --- and prefers to introduce himself as only Bambam. He is always seen using his finest fan which he painted. Regardless to any of this, he possessed an extremely crafty mind and very loyal to his brother.

“This is the first drowning accident in Caiyi after 54 years,” Jaebeom added in the discussion. “And the drowning does not only involve one or two residents, but 24 young men over the course of six months.”

As they all ponder on the possibilities of the cause of accidental drownings, Jinyoung asked, “Why did they only come forward now? If the drowning is already happening for half a year? And 24 is not even a small number.”

Audible gasps were heard echoed in the Yashi as Mark answered Jinyoung’s inquiry, “Listed as missing.”

“Wait,” Yugyeom uttered as they overcome the alarming response, “missing? Just missing? Not even if they are abducted or got into trouble?”

“The 24 victims are all cultivators,” the Imperial Crown Prince bemoaned, another series of gasps are heard. “That is why their families thought they had just gone to night hunts approved by the Empire and extended their journey. That is until one body after another appeared out of nowhere on the banks of the interconnected rivers near Biling Lake.”

“Immediate action should be done before the numbers of victim rise into uncontrollable numbers and cause more fear and chaos to Biling and its surrounding towns,” Grandmaster JYP declared with urgency, who silently observed the exchanged between his nephews and students.

“Yin iron,” Park Jinyoung mumbled.

“The what?” Yugyeom and Bambam asked, voice laced in confusion as they exchange looks to Jinyoung and the Second Prince to the Imperial Crown Prince, and the frowning Grandmaster JYP searching for some answer. Since they look like unsurprised nor baffled. 

And to add more to their confusion, the Imperial Crown Prince stretched and gestured his hands writing incantations in the air and directed it to the roof of the Lanshi.

The eight people in the room felt the surged of residual spiritual energy bursts into them as the aftereffect of the spell.

“Silencing ward,” said Youngjae, as he looked at the two confused disciples, namely Yugyeom and Bambam.

Grandmaster JYP explained the Yin iron to everyone and what happened two moons ago to his youngest nephew and his wayward genius student.

“So, it was stolen,” said Jackson. “Never thought this day will come.”

Bambam who was observing the whole ordeal despite looking confused and lost most of it, asked the most damning question no one thought to conjure--- face half-hidden in his ornately painted fan, “It is connected to the matter why Youngjae Hyung is here right? Youngjae hyung said, he is here for Sect matters earlier this day. Is that why they sent disciples this time to study because they know about the Yin iron? The QishanLee is _moving_ , right?” he dropped his volume as he asked the last question, but the implications are clear.

One must see the shyness of the manner on how Bambam threw the question to everyone in the room, but one can also hear the clever maneuvering of his thoughts to instigate more clues.

Truly, do not judge the book by its cover.

The smile on Youngjae’s face is evident, “Very well observation and tying up the situation, Bambam!”

“Yes, there are some movement from the Lee’s on the outskirt of Qinghe and there are also sightings of some Lee disciples roaming the small villages of Lanling and Yunmeng. I believe, the Lee’s are surmounting their military forces by recruiting more warriors through force the small poor villages who are mostly non-cultivators,” Youngjae explained.

“QishanLee upping their military forces… Sect Leader Lee sending disciples and not just any disciple but his own niece to study in the Imperial Palace from not doing so for 80 decades… the Yin iron stolen from us in the Protected Cold Pond Cave… the Drownings in Caiyi…” sword tapping his other hand as Jinyoung enumerated, “they have the other part or parts of the Yin iron!” he concluded.

“Elder Clan Leader Tuan Yi mentioned that Yin iron was divided into three shards. But she said that it was protected by wards and placed in an area where Yang energy is abundant to balance the immense Yin energy it possesses.” Jinyoung coherently asserted.

“Ghouls,” Mark confirmed.

“Ghouls are not common in a place as peaceful as Caiyi. Ghouls feed from resentful energy, after all. This does not add up” Said Yugyeom

“So brilliant, Yi-en,” Jinyoung nudged Mark with a bump in his shoulder in which the Second Prince returned with a stepped away and a mumble of “Shameless”. Grandmaster JYP grumbled at the scene.

“Anyways, the drownings are not accidental. If we will look at the timeline of events everything falls in place together. At this point they might already have a shard or shards of the Yin Iron,” Jinyoung said, “hopefully not the latter one this case, because yikes.”

“And can easily place ghouls and resentful energy to taint the lake. In which cause the drownings. The ghouls needed resentful energy to prosper and by doing so it needs body to feed on.” Youngjae added to the conclusion.

“Ahhhh, no doubt you are the council advisor of Qinghe Young Master Youngjae,” YungmengKim Clan Head disciple praised.

“No need for fluttery, Young Master Jinyoung. You are a genius yourself,” he slightly bowed in return of gratitude.

“Takes one to know one,” Grandmaster JYP silently mumbled under his breath but did not escaped the ever sharp hearing of Jinyoung, that brings an entirely different smile to Jinyoung’s face--- his eyes whiskers appear and a full teethed grin.

“In this case, we should go to Caiyi tomorrow, three hours after sunrise to see the situation and maybe find more clues on what the Lee’s are planning this time,” Jaebeom stated.

“I fear they are calling for another war,” Jackson concluded with a venom in his tone.

////

The sun was high in the Eastern sky as the seven esteemed cultivators, Crown Prince included, trudged towards Caiyi town. Following them are six Senior disciples from GusuTuan. The people bowed in reverence at them as they passed by. Cultivators passing by their town are a common thing for the people since Caiyi is the Capital of Gusu but the sight of the regal Imperial Crown Prince Jaebeom, flanked by the Imperial Second Prince Mark and their ensemble of white robed disciples always leave a wonder and awe to the people. More so, when the formidable figure of the Sect leader of Qinghe with four handsome disciples in green, purple and black robes followed in their wake.

“Ah! Imperial Crown Prince! We should split up and gather for more information first!” Jinyoung pipes up as they were walking in the center of Caiyi.

“Oh! I like that! Let’s go check for fans and paintbrushes there, Yugyeom! Let’s go!” BamBam bounced on his feet as he snatched Yugyeom’s arm and dragged him towards the stores.

“You!” Sect Leader Jackson sighed in exasperation as his brother disappeared in the crowd. “BamBam!”

“Let him be, Sect Leader Wang. Young Master BamBam is smart and wise, he could gather useful information from the least unlikely places if he wanted to,” Youngjae placates his Sect Leader with a small smile and a gentle hand to his arm.

“Well then, Crown Prince, I have to excuse myself, too,” Jinyoung bowed to Jaebeom who nodded at him, then he turned to Mark and tugged at his sleeve. “Let’s go, Yien. Let’s check the inns!”

Stoic as ever, Mark turned to his brother and bowed perfectly before letting Jinyoung drag him by the wrist.

“I thought the Second Jade do not like being touched?” Jackson asked as his eyes curiously followed Mark and Jinyoung as they weave through the crowded alley of Caiyi.

“He still does not like it,” Jaebeom replied. A small, knowing smile graced his lips as he turned to continue walking. Sect Leader Jackson and Youngjae oddly looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the Crown Prince.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung and Mark found an inn that they think they could pass the night later if they do not solve the clouding mystery immediately. The attendant led the two towards one room and Jinyoung stared around incredulously. The room was elegant and beautiful if not only the fact that it was covered with dust and looked like it was not used for some time now.

“Is the business not in demand these days? Why does this look like no one has slept in this room for months?” Jinyoung asked as he sneezed because of the dust.

The man cringed and bowed his head in shame. “I’m sorry, Young Masters, but this inn is closer to the lake that is why excursionists who heard of the incidents avoid spending the night here because of fear that they might disappear, too.”

“Nonsense! What dumb reason is that? It’s not as if the lake will rise and devour the town!” Jinyoung cried out. His brows furrowed so deep with disbelief.

“Jinyoung-ah.”

“Ah, sorry, Yi-en. You know me, I have no control over my reactions,” Jinyoung grinned at Mark who just looked impassively at him and then turned to the attendant.

“What do you know of these incidents?”

The man hunched forward and whispered to them in a low tone, “These things that they say about the cultivators drowning and the likes? They are all false.”

Jinyoung and Mark looked at the man sharply. The said man was shivering, and his eyes looked haunted with fear. “It is true that there was drowning. A merchant boat was swallowed by the lake just a month ago. No one survived. But that only happened after the bodies of the cultivators floated to the surface, months after they are listed as missing.”

“So, are you telling us that the drowning of the merchant boat and the drowning of the cultivators are two separate cases?” Jinyoung asked the man with a raised eyebrow. The man looked at him and trembled.

“No.”

“No?” Jinyoung probed the man. The man looked distraught and Jinyoung shared a concerned gaze with Mark.

“The cultivators did not drown. Their bodies were dumped in the lake,” the man whispered urgently at them. “They were already dead when they were dumped in the lake.”

Jinyoung sucked a breath at this information, his mind whirling with theories and possibilities. But Prince Mark beat him in asking an important question.

“How did you know all of this? Why didn’t you inform the Imperial Palace about this matter?”

“I saw them. I saw them throwing the bodies in the lake. My grievous apologies, Young Masters. But I am a mere merchant here in Caiyi with no means of protecting myself and my family if ever they will find out someone saw what happened,” he kowtowed.

Jinyoung felt his blood ran cold as he looked at Mark’s concerned eyes. “Who are “them”?”

“QishanLee.”

////

“Fucking Lee dogs!”

Sect Leader Jackson Wang snarled as they hovered in the air, mounting in their swords, as they looked down the whirlpool of dark water of the Biling Lake.

Earlier that afternoon, as they all convene in the inn that Mark and Jinyoung found earlier, the two shared to the group what they found out so far. The Crown Prince was greatly troubled by the information and was intensified when BamBam and Yugyeom told them from what they heard from the merchants that disciples from QishanLee were indeed seen lurking around for months now.

“Whatever they are planning,” Jackson heaved a deep sigh as he clenched his fist tightly, saber threateningly shaking on his hand, “There’s no doubt that it will greatly affect the whole cultivation world if we do not do something about it. But first, let us see what the problem is with this stupid lake.”

Thus, there they were right now, mounted on their swords as they helplessly looked at the water-borne abyss that the peaceful Biling Lake should not have.

“Ghouls? What Ghouls?! It is a fucking water-borne abyss! Where did this even came from?!”

“Ahh... Yugyeom. Don’t be so mad. At least you’re not the one dangling in the air right now. And no cussing!”

“Serves you right,” Kim Yugyeom sneered at his brother who was indeed, dangling in the air as the Second Jade held him on the collar of his black robes, “And I can cuss whenever I want, we are not in the Cloud Recesses!”

Just an hour ago, when they boarded the boats to investigate the lake, it was Park Jinyoung who noticed that something was not right with the waters. There were too many ghouls around and it seemed that they were being led to the center of the lake on purpose.

That is how they realized that it was not just a simple infestation of ghouls, but that it was a water-borne abyss--- a massive, black, swirling whirlpool.

The Crown Prince immediately ordered to mount their swords before the water-borne abyss could suck them below. All disciples obeyed at once, but one disciple, who was foolish enough to try to copy the Second Prince Mark earlier when he killed some ghouls, was left with no sword to mount, as his sword never emerged from the murky water.

He was left alone in the boat and was in danger to be swallowed by the water-borne abyss, and without thinking, Park Jinyoung has dived down to rescue the disciple. But in the end, Prince Mark has to come to rescue both of them because of Park Jinyoung’s clumsiness and impulsiveness. That is how he came to be dangling in the air, his collar held tight by an annoyed, but stone-faced Second Prince of GusuTuan.

“Ah, Yi-en! Do you want me to choke? Here’s my hand. Just hold my hand so I won’t have to choke!”

“Ridiculous.”

////

Grandmaster JYP stroked his beard as his nephews finished recounting what has happened and what have they uncover during their stay in Caiyi Town. His brows were creased in concentration.

“Uncle? Whatever the QishanLee was brewing, it must have involved the disappearance of yin iron in our care. This is too much of a coincidence just to be neglected,” Imperial Crown Prince Jaebeom implored his Uncle who looked at him with the same concerns in his eyes.

“It is wrong to assume things without proof, Jaebeom,” JYP intoned as he reached for his jasmine tea and sipped it. “But it is true that these things are quite alarming. We may have to prepare when things come to worse.”

“Yes, Uncle. Indeed. We have peace for decades now and it is the Imperial’s utmost responsibility to maintain peace throughout the land.”

Grandmaster JYP looked at the Imperial Crown Prince and the Imperial Second Prince beside him. Normally, a gentle and smiling face, the Crown Prince very much resembles his mother with his gentle smiles and warm aura, while Second Prince Mark, despite being a model student of righteousness, has inherited her stubborn streak. He has raised them with the best of his capabilities, and he was proud to say that his nephews were every bit of a Tuan that was expected of them. 

“Go, Your Majesty. Do what you must do. I trust in your judgment.”

“Thank you, Grandmaster.”

////

“They are Lees, they should know something! Anything!”

Yugyeom growled as he paced in front of them. They were back in Cloud Recesses, in their guest disciples’ dormitory, in Jinyoung’s room.

Park Jinyoung and BamBam exchanged a weirded look between them as Yugyeom kept marching in front of them, mumbling words like “I really hate those Lee dogs!”, and “I knew from their faces alone that they are up to no good!”. They both gave off a shrug. Both think that Yugyeom is the one being overly dramatic here, when in fact; it should be either Jinyoung or BamBam who should be doing that, because they were _them_.

“Hey, Yugyeom. Come and sit here. I’m beginning to have a headache because of you,” Jinyoung grumbled as he pulled his brother to sit with them on the bed. The younger complied but not without a struggle.

“Yeah, Yugyeomie. You should just chill. Jaebeom hyung and Jackson hyung are already planning something so we could be prepared for whatever the QishanLee’s are plotting. They also have Youngjae hyung with them! That guy is very cunning, he could have the world on his palms if he wanted to. With the three of them, success is already within our reach!”

“But my guts is telling me that Lee Ji Eun and Lee Taemin knows something. I bet they are sent here to spy on GusuTuan!”

“Gambling is forbidden in Cloud Recesses, Yugyeomie!” Jinyoung pipes up as he grinned teasingly at the younger.

He has already memorized all the rules of Cloud Recesses and he is proud of his milestone. Well, how could not he if he spent a month in the Library Pavillion just copying rules numerous of times, _every day_. He even often used this knowledge just to annoy his younger brother and BamBam.

“You’re annoying.” Yugyeom grumbled, making a face at him.

“Am not,” Jinyoung huffed and stuck his tongue out at his brother, which resulted to BamBam snickering at them behind the flutter of his fan.

“Yes, you are! Shamelessly throwing yourself on the Second Jade every opportunity you get. Park Jinyoung, we are in the Imperial Palace to study. What would Father and Mother say if you get punished for harassing the Second Prince? Huh?”

Jinyoung grinned at Yugyeom at his words. Yes, they were angry words, but he knew his brother. He might be angry all the time and threatened to cut off his leg if he finds an opportunity to do so, but that is just his way of showing his affection and care. Especially now that the he could see the worried look he sent his way.

“Come to think of it, Jinyoung-hyung’s been accosting Mark-hyung for months now since we started studying here, but he was never punished for it. Sure, he was punished for every rule he breaks, but never for _that_. How is that possible?” BamBam asked as he fluttered his fan again with half of his face hidden behind it and only his eyes with a knowing glint were visible.

“I told you! Yi-en and I are close! We. Are. Close!”

“He’s just tolerating you, idiot!”

“You’re just jealous because we are close while you are not,” Jinyoung haughtily declared before he stood up and marched to his door. “I’m going to find Yi-en. I miss him already. Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do!”

Yugyeom gave a frustrated sigh as the door thumped close. He threw himself backwards on to the bed and glared at the ceiling.

“Ah, Yugyeomie. Don’t sulk. I’m sure Jinyoung-hyung won’t do anything stupid. And I believe you also noticed that Jinyoung hyung is the only one who can pester Mark hyung without him dropping dead from his icy glare. He’ll be fine.”

“That’s because he’s so thick-faced, I think he became immune to the Second Prince’s death glares,” Yugyeom grumbled with a sour face.

“That… I think is true,” BamBam agreed with a nod and with a resigned look between them, he also flopped down on the bed beside Yugyeom.

///

“Yi-en!!!”

Both Jades stopped walking and turned at the same time to where the obnoxious voice came from. Park Jinyoung was running towards them with a big, happy grin on his face. Two, varying expressions. One with an amused smile and one with a blank face, the Twin Jades waited for the First Disciple of Yunmeng to barrel into Mark’s arms, with a flurry of black robes and red ribbon.

No one payed heed on the yelling for they have been used on the constant infraction to the “no shouting in Cloud Recesses” rule in the few months of Jinyoung’s stay in the Palace.

“Ah! Yi-en! I’ve missed you! Where have you been?” Jinyoung blabbered immediately as soon as Mark caught him firmly in his arms. He then threw his arms around the Second Jade’s shoulders and nuzzled his face on the Prince’s neck out of instinct.

“Meeting with Hyung and Uncle.”

Mark tightened his grip on the boy’s waist and glanced at his brother. Jaebeom’s amused smile turned into a delighted and taunting grin, which he answered with an annoyed stare.

His brother was the only one who could easily read his face. He understands every quirk of his eyebrow, every shift of light in his eyes, every reddening of his ears and every miniscule twitch of his lips. And he knew that Crown Prince Jaebeom was the only person in Cloud Recesses who can tell that the Second Jade at that very moment was practically bursting with happiness. Of course, it did not show on his never-changing stoic face.

The Crown Prince cleared his throat and gave Jinyoung a happy smile when he turned to look at him with gasp. It looked like the First Disciple of Yunmeng had forgotten that he was also there.

“I’m sorry, Crown Prince! I was so happy to see Yi-en that I momentarily forgot that you were also here. Please forgive this one.”

Jaebeom giggled behind his sleeves a little when Mark’s ears turned redder at Jinyoung’s confession and much to Mark’s gratitude, he excused himself from them saying that he needed to do something. Mark nodded at his brother and with a teasing smile, the Crown Prince left them on their own.

Mark looked down at the boy in his arms and he found him already staring at him. His silver-grey eyes shining in the afternoon sun, glinting with mischief and his smile, so big and dazzling on his face, turning into a sly smile as he whispered to Mark.

“What’s up, handsome?” 

///

Kim Yugyeom knew that he is doomed.

_Park Jinyoung would surely laugh at my face._

He begrudgingly thought as he coughed up blood after one harsh kick to his stomach from Jimin, QishanLee Sect Leader Lee Bokhyung’s second son. The inferior and sadistic one.

_Wow. How lucky can I get?_

“Kim Yugyeom,” Jimin sneered, his eyes large with glee and menace as he looked at Yugyeom’s battered form. “Did you like what you’ve found so far? My army is lovely, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom spat. “Very lovely. Just like you.” Jimin’s ugly face contorted into rage and he, once again, landed a harsh kick on his side, making him crumple into himself with the pain shooting through his body. He barely heard Lee Bokhyung’s son order his disciples to chain him and put him into a cage.

What was on his mind was that the army that they were talking about was an army of stinky, and rotten corpses.

_Yeah. They looked just like you, Jimin. Very lovely._

Yugyeom and BamBam, when Jinyoung left them that afternoon, decided to go strolling around Cloud Recesses as there were no lectures because of an emergency private meeting was called by the Imperial Court between Sect Leaders of the four major clans, except of course, the QishanLee’s. They were on their way to the falls in the back mountains of Cloud Recesses when they saw Lee JiEun sneaking around.

The girl was just two to three years older than both of them and currently a guest disciple in Cloud Recesses, too, along with her younger brother, Lee Taemin. The sister has a stern face and strong aura about her while the brother was a shy and timid one. They were a part of a smaller clan in Qishan that specializes in healing and medicine and has also defected from the main family because of their cruelty even to their subordinate clans. Lady Ji Eun was named one of the best healers in Qishan in such a young age and when her father died due to some illness, she took over their small clan and has been leading them with righteousness which was a far cry from the rotten leadership of her Uncle, QishanLee Sect Leader Lee Bokhyung.

But in Kim Yugyeom’s mind, all Lees were rabid dogs, therefore, all Lees were alike. Besides, it was extremely suspicious why Lee JiEun was lurking around the back mountains of Gusu.

“ _She must be doing something evil.”_

_“Come on, Yugyeom. She’s so beautiful! You didn’t think someone that beautiful would do vile things, right?”_

_“Do not be misled by beauty.”_

_“It is wrong to make accusations without proof!”_

_“That’s why we are going to follow her and determine what the truth is!”_

And follow her, they did. Only to be disappointed because it turned out that she was just collecting medicinal herbs deep in the forest of Gusu. BamBam whined and whacked him in the head with his fan, for wasting their time and before JiEun could notice them, BamBam dragged him further into the forest to go to Caiyi town so they could drink some alcohol.

They were very deep in the forest, probably outside Cloud Recesses already. _How far had they wandered?_ When he noticed the noise--- some gurgling and snarling. Like raging animals trapped in a cage. Both he and BamBam stopped in their spot. They traded alarmed but curious glances and with some hand signals, quietly slinked towards the noise.

It was an abandoned fortress, old and crumbling on the sides, vines have burrowed deep within its bricks. But Yugyeom and BamBam held a gasp when they saw crimson clad cultivators standing guard in its perimeter.

_Qishan Lee_

After seeing that, they were determined to report back to the Imperial Court what they have discovered, but unfortunately for Yugyeom, again, they were seen by the Lee disciples and they gave chase.

_“Yugyeom, quick! I don’t want to be eaten by dogs! Or worse, turned into a dog!” BamBam screeched as he ran so fast, he looked like he was zipping from trees to trees._

_“Shut up, Bam!” Yugyeom, shouted back as he, too, was speeding through the forest._

_“Well, how would you explain the growling and snarling in there, huh? QishanLee is known for favoring those who divulge in crafty tricks and I won’t be surprised if they found a way to turn a human into a rabid beast for their army!”_

_“Shut up and let’s split up! Let’s make sure that the Crown Prince knows about this!”_

_“Easy!!! Stay alive! Stay human!”_

Yugyeom chuckled bitterly as he leaned in his own cage. The chains in his arms and ankle, shackling him from escaping. As if he could do anything. Sandou, his sword was taken from him and his spiritual power was sealed. So, he was really, utterly helpless, as of the moment.

Looking through his swollen eyes, he remembered what BamBam had spouted which he thought earlier as nonsense, but now, looking at the missing cultivators in the numerous cages littered in the ground inside the fortress, turned into fierce corpses, while some were still being experimented, he think that maybe BamBam is really what Jackson Wang and his advisor Choi Youngjae has claimed him to be – a quick-minded fox hiding behind a weak personality. He just hopes that he was quick enough to be not captured, as well, so someone could inform the Imperial court of what was happening and so he could also be rescued. 

_Park Jinyoung would be really laughing at me. I looked like a mess!_

///

He’s annoyed.

Park Jinyoung is very annoyed.

Two days earlier, while he and Prince Mark was lounging around the Library Paviliion, they were shocked to hear BamBam shouting for help and running so fast as if death was coming for him. The whole of Cloud Recesses was disturbed when they looked at BamBam and found him disheveled with eyes wide with fear.

“Hyung!” BamBam wailed when he saw him emerged from the crowd and flung himself into his arms. “Hyung! Yugyeom! You have to help Yugyeom!”

“What?” Jinyoung held BamBam in his shoulders and he noticed that the boy was trembling. “What are you saying, BamBam? What happened to Yugyeom? Where is he?”

“Not here, hyung. We need to find Jaebeom hyung. He needs to be informed quickly,” BamBam said in a hushed tone, his eyes swiveling around the disciples gathered around him. Distrust evident in his eyes.

Jinyoung glanced at Mark who has been quiet throughout the commotion and the Prince nodded. He stiffly ordered the gathered disciples to get back to their own work and gestured to Jinyoung and BamBam to follow him. He led them to the _Hanshi_ where Jaebeom’s private quarters was.

“Brother,” Mark called after knocking softly. The doors opened after a few second, revealing Jaebeom who has a serene smile on his face.

“Mark,” he nodded at his brother then he turned to Jinyoung and BamBam, bowing, “Young Master Park, BamBam.”

The two returned his bow, but BamBam immediately sprang into action. “Jaebeom hyung! We are correct! The Qishan Lee is up to no good!”

The three was stunned for a second before Jaebeom quickly ushered them inside the _Hanshi_. He gestured for them to take a seat around the table as he took a set of teacups and laid it before them, pouring each cup with tea.

“Tell me, BamBam. What have you uncovered?” Jaebeom asked as he settled on his seat.

So, BamBam recounted what happened to him and Yugyeom, starting from them tailing Lee JiEun in the forest up to them running for their lives.

Jinyoung couldn’t believe what has happened. His brother was now in danger, and here he was, still sitting and doing nothing! He bristled at the thought that Yugyeom is waiting for him to come for him, but before he could stand from where he was sitting, a hand stopped him. His grey eyes, storming with anger and worry, met Mark’s steady, golden eyes, calming him for a fraction.

“Do not act without thinking, Jinyoung-ah.” Mark’s hand travelled from his wrist to his hand, squeezing it gently.

“But, Yi-en! My brother is waiting for me!” His anguish was clear in his voice and in his eyes as he squeezed back.

“Young Master Park, Mark is right. We should not act without a plan. From what BamBam has said, the fortress is heavily guarded, and you cannot just barge in there and demand for Young Master Kim. We need to plan this thoroughly,” Jaebeom quietly said as he, too, looked troubled. “I have called for an emergency meeting with the four major clans. Maybe you could attend, too, BamBam, so you could recount to the meeting what you have seen. Meanwhile, Mark, please take care of Young Master Park as of the moment. I’m sure, Sect Leader Kim would like to meet with him after the meeting.”

Mark nodded at his brother again and tugged Jinyoung to stand. Numb with worry and fear, he let the Second Prince drag him to wherever they were heading. He tried to control himself. The Crown Prince was right. He would only complicate things if he just suddenly attacks alone. He won’t be of any use if he is alone, so they need the help of the other clans to stop the Qishan Lee. But they need to hurry.

“Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung blinked at Mark’s voice and looked around. They were in the meadow at the back of Cloud Recesses where they built fences around the area so the rabbits that they found in the Cold Pond Cave a month ago, could freely live.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jinyoung blinked again and turned to face Mark Tuan, The Second Jade of Gusu, whose beauty is framed by the golden light of the setting sun making him look otherworldly. His breath and heartbeat on a stutter.

“Yi-en… do you realize how beautiful you are?”

It was not a major change on the appearance of the Second Jade, but if you will look closely, his ears have turned red and Jinyoung thought that it was absolutely cute.

_Beautiful and cute in one. This one is really killing me._

“Ridiculous.”

JInyoung’s laughter rang out in the open field, disturbing the rabbits who scampered away from him as he rolled in laughter, momentarily forgetting his worries and fears.

The next day, the four major clans prepared for war to rescue YunmengKim’s heir and to stop Qishan Lee’s madness.

Now, after a week of preparations, they attacked. The Imperial army was divided into to two forces.

The Crown Prince and Sect Leader Jackson Wang, along with some of the LanlingChoi’s forces proceeded to attack Nightless City where Lee Bokhyung and his main family resides.

Meanwhile, YunmengKim’s forces led by Park Jinyoung, accompanied by the Second Jade Mark Tuan and Choi Minho, the heir of LanlingChoi, half-brother of Sect Leader Wang’s advisor, Choi Youngjae and the betrothed of YunmengKim’s Kim Dasom, proceeded to the rescue of Kim Yugyeom and to conquer the fortress under Jimin. 

He had thought it would be easy to attack them, but as more disciples from Qishan Lee poured out of the fortress, Park Jinyoung’s patience started to run thin. He just wanted to rescue his brother. Why is it too hard to happen?

“I’m so pissed!” Suibian, his sword, sliced through one cultivator after another as he seamlessly weaved his way into the fortress like he’s in a dance – a deadly dance. “So very pissed!”

Mark Tuan, The Second Prince of Gusu, was also at his side, in his ever perpetually white robes, so dashing as ever, as the enemy’s disciples piled at his feet, dead.

“Wow, Yi-en! Even in a war, you look so beautiful that even the enemies dropped down dead at your feet! I want to swoon!”

“Jinyoung-ah,” Mark sighed as he snatched Jinyoung’s waist and turned them to the side as he stabbed Bichen through a cultivator who was sneaking behind Jinyoung’s back. “Focus.”

“On you?” Jinyoung grinned at Mark and winked at him as he extricates himself and flew deeper into the fortress ready to kill disciples that dared to kidnap his baby brother. And he knew that the Second Jade was just behind him, always ready to follow him.

////

They were panting as they looked around. It was an arduous four day of battle on days end. The enemy has been defeated and he sighed with momentary relief, but he had to find his brother. He needed to make sure that he is alive and safe.

“Corpses!”

Their heads whipped to where the scream came from and there, from the dark dungeons of the fortress came snarling, moaning, and groaning, and then a manic laughter. He looked up and from the higher floors he saw the second son of Qishan Lee with some of his disciples. And with them is Yugyeom, who looked battered and worn but still scowling ferociously.

“Go, my pets! Kill them all!” Jimin ordered as he lifted a shard of yin iron in the air, laughing maniacally.

“Careful, and don’t get bitten by those. Remember what the doctor told us, these corpses are controlled by the yin iron because of the yin energy from the yin iron that they infused to the dead, so if you get bitten, you would also be infected. You would also be controlled. So, no matter what! Don’t get bitten!” Jinyoung shouted at their own disciples of whites, violets, greens, and gold--- as he readied himself for the attack of the dead.

Lee JiEun and Lee Taemin became their spies who gave them crucial information about the situations from this fortress and from Nightless City. As one coming from QishanLee, the two had access to both locations that they were able to sneak in and out without getting noticed, especially Lee Taemin who proved to be a very effective sneak who could easily blend in the shadows if he wanted to. They were the ones who gave the Imperial Palace the information about the fierce corpses, how they were made and how the yin iron was used to control them.

Indeed, QishanLee has stolen the shard of yin iron in the Cold Pond Cave and one in the outskirts of Yunmeng which was then guarded by one of the subordinate clans of Yunmeng. He only learned of the theft when Sect Leader Kim came to talk to him a week ago. The subordinate clan was all slaughtered but some disciples went missing and he think that those missing ones have already been subjected to the dark experiments of the QishanLee, judging by the colors of the robes of the corpses coming towards them.

“Yi-en,” Jinyoung whispered to the lad beside him, “Don’t get turned, okay? You’re too beautiful to become a fierce corpse.”

“Mn.”

“Ahh, so boring, Yi-en. You should also tell me not to get bitten because you’ll be sad if I get turned.”

“Mn.”

“Yi-en!”

“Jinyoung-ah.”

“Yes, Yi-en?”

“Don’t get bitten.”

He sighed fondly as he shook his head exasperatedly. “Whatever, Yi-en. Let’s go and kick some dead ass!”

His merry laughter echoed in the fortress as he again danced his way through the horde of undead army, whacking some stiff body parts along the way. His Yi-en, effortlessly following his step as he wielded Bichen in one hand and in some dire cases his zither, zapping and strumming spiritual energy to blast off the fierce corpses around them.

He had only one destination, to the higher floor where Jimin was still madly ordering his undead army and where his brother is being held by two cultivators. Between slicing the head of one fierce corpse, he met his brother’s eyes and that’s what it only took for them to have an understanding.

The sounds of screams, dying breaths, clash of swords, and raging heartbeats melds into a conundrum of sharp sounds, assaulting his eardrums. The rotting corpses smell sits sourly in his nostrils and mouth. The taste of death palpable and thick in the air.

“Yi-en! Blast off that Noisy Lee dog, will you? He’s giving me a headache! I should be the only one being loud right now!”

Jinyoung shouted to Mark as he raced up the stairs towards the second floor of the fortress. Mark heard him and strummed Wangji, his zither, and blasted a wave of spiritual energy--- striking blue waves--- towards Lee Jimin. The blast knocked Jimin off his feet and he fell backwards while the yin iron shard flew off his hand and rolled towards the shadows--- he was never been a good cultivator after all.

With the blast that confused Jimin and his remaining disciples, Jinyoung was able to bring down the ones holding his brother captive and unbound him from his chains with a strike from Suibian. Jinyoung embraced his brother fiercely, his fear now quenched, that he has his brother back.

“Y-you!” Jimin spluttered as he noticed that he was the only one remaining there. He looked around wildly and when he spotted the yin iron shard at the corner, he quickly crawled to retrieve it. But before he could get his hand on it, another hand has scooped it up and slid it inside a _quiankun_ pouch.

“Wha-! You traitor!” Jimin screeched as he looked up at Lee Taemin who threw the quiankun pouch with the yin iron in it to Mark, who in turn, caught it easily with one hand.

“That one was the one stolen from your ancestor,” Lee Taemin quietly said as he passed by Jimin as if he did not see him there on the floor, squawking at him. He walked towards Yugyeom and presented to him his sword--- Sanduo, which was taken from him when he was held captive.

“Thank you, Lee Taemin. For you and your sister’s help,” Jinyoung patted the lad’s shoulder who blushed and nodded shyly, a small smile on his lips.

“You think you won already? Qishan Lee will still emerge victorious and no one can stop us! Not even you, you stuck up, Gusu Tuans!” Jimin raved at them with a manic glint on his eyes.

“Do you want to punch him?” Jinyoung asked Yugyeom whose angry glare was directed at Jimin.

“I don’t need your permission to do that,” Yugyeom strode towards Jimin and with one furious and spiritually infused punch to his face, Jimin flew backwards.

The punch was so strong; enough for Jimin to fall over from the second floor down to the ground floor, where Jinyoung noticed with relief, the battle has already ended. The fierce corpses, without the yin iron controlling them, all dropped to the ground and stayed dead for real. While Jimin, in his fall, was impaled by a sword through the heart, which was protruding from the body of his very own fallen disciple.

“Wow, What a powerful punch! I’m proud of you!” Jinyoung grinned and cheekily gave Yugyeom two thumbs up.

“Shut up or you’ll have a taste of my punch, too,” Yugyeom grumbled as he tied his sword on his belt and started to walk towards the stairs. Jinyoung immediately sidled up to his brother to offer any help as he accompany it with some annoying remarks and joyous laugh. The Second Jade and Lee Taemin following their wake.

“What a bad way to die, anti-climactic as well,” Choi Minho muttered as he impassively looked at the sadistic second son of Lee Bokhyung, who took the last breath of his damned life. He sheathed his sword and then with a swish of his golden robes, he left the fortress.

His mission was done now. His future brother-in-law rescued safely. He smiled as he imagined the shining smile that would decorate his betrothed’s beautiful face once she learned that her brother is fine and well. He could not wait to see her again.

The Imperial army took over as the other cultivators helped in burying the dead. They all switched to their musical cultivation as they put the souls of those who died to rest.

///

The battle at Nightless City has been remarkably successful, too. Though, it still took a few weeks that the Second Jade and Park Jinyoung along with the others had the chance to join in the battle before it ended.

Sect Leader Wang, beheaded QishanLee’s sect heir, Lee Namjoon, a few days before the war ended and QishanLee’s Sect Leader Lee Bokhyung died in his own niece’s hands.

The shard of yin iron in Lee Bokyung’s hand was returned to YunmengKim’s care. The one that was stolen from the Cold Pond Cave was also returned and sealed away properly this time.

Lee JiEun, along with her clan of healers rose as the main family in Qishan and they appointed Lee JiEun as their Sect Leader, with the approval and acknowledgment from the Imperial Court.

Park Jinyoung, along with the other guest disciples in Cloud Recesses returned to their respective Clans as their year of studying in Cloud Recesses, ended. Peace was once again restored to the Cultivation World as winter rolled over, blanketing the whole lands with snow.

////

“Stop sulking, stupid.”

Jinyoung heard Yugyeom as he looked at the waters of the lake in Lotus Pier, home of YunmengKim Clan.

“I’m not. I’m just wondering how my rabbits are. Are they fed properly? Are they happy? Are they missing me, too?” He sighed deeply as he threw a small stone in the water, skipping on its surface creating ripples that disturbed the still lake.

It was spring again. The flowers bloomed in full and the sun shines brightly in the sky as the birds’ happy chirpings fill the air. It has been months since they came back from Cloud Recesses. He should be happy to be back at Lotus Pier, but he is not.

“You miss him.”

He turned to Yugyeom and he was giving him a hard stare.

“Who?” he blinked.

“Mark Tuan. You miss him,” Yugyeom deadpans.

He felt heat creep up his cheeks as Yugyeom gives him a stink eye.

“Eww, hyung! I don’t want to see you blushing like a virgin maiden!”

“Hey! What’s wrong with being a virgin!?”

“Ugh. Shut up! Just admit that you miss him!”

“Okay! Fine! I miss Mark Tuan! Are you happy now?!”

“Missed you, too, Jinyoung-ah.”

He turned stiff as he heard the familiar voice behind him, and he dumbly looked at his brother who has a devilish look on his face with an equally devilish smirk on his lips. “It’s payback time for outing me to BamBam.”

He gasped, scandalized. “Well, at least you’re together now! You should thank me!”

Yugyeom shook his head and stood up, “This is my thanks to you. Outing you, too.”

“You-!”

He scrambled to get up, too, and when he turned, he saw him. The most handsome being he had ever seen. Beautiful as jade. Imperial Second Prince Mark Tuan.

“Yi-en.” He whispered. His breath was stolen by the beauty of the boy in front of him.

“Jinyoung-ah.” Mark took a step towards him and hold out his hand. A small, quirk of his lips was visible only to Jinyoung.

“Yi-en…” His lips trembled and he launched himself to the arms of the Second Jade. “I missed you! Why did you only come now? I’ve been waiting for you! Are you staying over?”

“Mn. Came here to be with you.”

He choked with happiness. “Ah. Second Prince. Second Jade. Mark-hyung! Yi-en! Don’t just say something like that without a warning! You’ll kill me!”

“Mn.”

“You really missed me?”

“Mn. Missed Jinyoung-ah. Missed my betrothed.”

“Agh!” He clutched at his chest in mock pain. “Mark-hyung! I told you to warn me! My heart cannot take it!”

Mark, with a small smile on his lips and looking fondly at him, gathered him tenderly in his arms and hugged him tightly. Jinyoung sighed happily, as he leaned his head on Mark’s chest.

“Yi-en. You’re really great! I like you...” he whispered as he listened to Mark’s heartbeat as it changed its rhythm to a crescendo. “In other words, I fancy you. I love you. I want you. I can’t leave you. I whatever you!”

“Jinyoung-ah…” Jinyoung lifted his head from Mark’s chest and looked at his beloved’s golden eyes, giving him a happy, tender smile.

“Like you.” Mark kissed his forehead.

“Fancy you…” He kissed his blushing cheeks.

“Love you. Want you. Want to be with you everyday…” Mark dropped a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips, leaving Jinyoung giddy with happiness.

“Mark-hyung… Yi-en. Thank you for being born…” Jinyoung grinned as he circled his arms on Mark’s neck. As he did so, something peeked out of the sleeve of his dark robes – a white forehead ribbon tied snuggly on his wrist with a cloud emblem sitting on the center of it.

“Between us, there’s no need for “thank you” and “sorry”,” Mark lifted a hand and brushed Jinyoung’s bangs and tucked it behind his ear. And there on his wrist, is a red ribbon tied securely and well hidden behind his bellowing white sleeves.

“Jinyoung-ah, you’re my home.”

####


End file.
